Niemalsland
by Jamix
Summary: Kol schüttelt leicht den Kopf, um das Bild des Mädchens wieder los zu werden. Es funktioniert. Er ist wieder im Hier und Jetzt, irgendwo im Nirgendwo, umgeben von Sand und Tod inmitten der gleißenden Mittagssonne. AU - All human.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leute,

da meine Fähigkeiten, meine Gedanken und Ideen verständlich in englischer Sprache auszudrücken, stark zu wünschen übrig lassen, hier nun ein anderes Fic in Deutsch.

* * *

AU - All human. Hier geht es um Leben und Tod - um sein Überleben und seinen Tod. Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf, um das Bild des Mädchens los zu werden. Es funktioniert. Er ist wieder im Hier und Jetzt, irgendwo im Nirgendwo, umgeben von Sand und Tod inmitten der gleißenden Mittagssonne.

* * *

Für was kämpfen wir? Wenn ich doch selber eine Waffe trage, aus Gründen, dir mir vor meiner Ankunft in diesem Niemandsland logisch erschienen und nun jemanden gegenüber stehe, der aus den gleichen Gründen eine Waffe trägt, diese jedoch gegen mich richtet - Bin ich dann wirklich das Opfer? Oder bin ich genauso schuldig? Immerhin wollte ich hier her kommen. Ich hatte die freie Wahl! Ich dachte, ich gebe etwas dem Land zurück, dem ich so viel schuldig bin und helfe Menschen, die es am nötigsten haben, da sie sich nicht selbst verteidigen können. Nun stehe ich hier. Schaue dem jungen Soldaten in seine angsterfüllten, müden Augen und dann runter zu seiner Waffe, dessen Lauf er auf mich gerichtet hat. Ich sehe wie seine Hände zittern. Seine Finger am Abzug, dreckig dank dem Wüstensand, vor dem man sich genauso wenig verstecken kann, wie vor seinen eigenen Schatten. Ich schaue ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Alles kommt einem so langsam vor, als ob die Welt aufgehört hat, sich zu drehen und die Zeit deswegen ebenfalls still stehen muss. Meine Nerven sind zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ich bin müde, will nur nach Hause gehen mich hinlegen und schlafen. Meinen Arm um ihren warmen Körper legen, sie an mich ziehen, ihren Duft – eine Mischung aus frischgewaschenem Haar und Frühling - sekundenlang inhalieren und die Augen schließen.

Aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss hier stehen, in der sengenden Hitze und einen Kampf gewinnen, den ich nicht gewinnen kann. Die Sonne blendet mich kurzweilen, der Schweiß läuft mir erbarmungslos den Körper runter. Es riecht nach Sand, Wüste und toten Menschen. Meinen Kameraden. Mein Mund ist trocken. Mein Ohren taub. Ich höre nichts, außer mein Blut in meinen Adern rauschen und fühle nichts außer meinem Herz, in einen Rhythmus schlagen, den ich nur von friedlicheren Momenten aus meiner Vergangenheit kenne, die mir zu damaligen Zeiten zuweilen als unerträglich vorkamen.

Die Panik, das Herzklopfen, der Fluchtgedanke, die schweißnassen Hände – das lebendige Gefühl. Lange ist es her.

* * *

Sie sitzen zusammen im Bus. Er am Fenster, sie entspannt auf den Platz zu seiner rechten. Sie reden banales, oberflächiges Zeugs. Es ist das erste Mal das sie länger als fünf Minuten alleine sind. Eigentlich müsste er sich freuen. Doch er ist nervös, fühlt sich unwohl, könnte sich erbrechen. Er fragt sich, ob dass alles wirklich Zufall sein kann oder ob sich nicht jemand einen Spaß mit ihm erlaubt. Drei Wochen sind fast um. Am Samstag fliegen sie alle zurück nach Hause und am Montag gehen sie wieder ihren geregelten Schulalltag nach. Sie werden sich wie das gesamte Jahr zuvor auf dem Campus oder im Treppenhaus über den Weg laufen, sich unauffällige Blicke zu werfen, ein schüchternes Lächeln auf Bonnies Lippen und eine verwegenes auf seinen und weiter Richtung ihrer Klassenräume gehen. Jetzt wird ihm bewusst, dass er keine Chancen mehr hat. Dies ist wohl die letzte Möglichkeit. Nur noch zwei Bushaltestellen und sie sind da. „Also was soll's – know or never", denkt er sich. Seine Finger wissen was zu tun ist. Sie bewegen sich wie ferngesteuert über die beschlagenen Fenster des Busses und schreiben ihr eine Nachricht. Wenn er fertig ist, hält er die Luft an. Jetzt muss sie sich nur noch einmal zu ihm drehen und lesen, was er ihr nicht traut zu sagen.

* * *

Er atmet aus. Die Luft ist stickig warm. Kein Vergleich zur damaligen klaren Herbstluft. Er muss kurz lächeln. Generell kann man die Situation nicht mit damals vergleichen. Gott, hatte er Probleme. Die Welt schien sich nur um ihn zu drehen. Vielleicht auch um sie. Wieder lächelte er.

Der Mann ihm gegenüber, eigentlich viel mehr ein zu großgeratener Junge mit einer Waffe, beobachtet ihn. Er scheint seinen Gedanken zu folgen. Vielleicht hängt er aber auch nur seinen eigenen nach. Wesentlich anders als seine werden sie nicht sein. Auch er wird irgendwo jemanden haben, für den es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Vielleicht kämpft er für seine Familie, seine Freunde oder auch für die Liebe seines Lebens.

Ihm läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ein widerwärtiges Gefühl. Das Blut in seinen Adern scheint trotz der 42°C die ihn umgeben zu gefrieren. Er versucht einen imaginären Kloss im Hals runterzuschlucken, aber es ist unmöglich. Sein Körper fühlt sich so ausgetrocknet an, dass für die Speichelbildung scheinbar keine Wasserreserven mehr zu Verfügung stehen. Ein Glas Wasser wäre jetzt Gold wert. Ein Glas kühles Bier Platin. Er würde es genüsslich trinken, jedoch zuerst seine Hände über das perlende Glas fahren, die golden-gelbe Flüssigkeit bewundern, es an seine spröden Lippen ansetzten und dann sehnsüchtig auf den ersten Kontakt mit dem erfrischenden Getränk warten, dass für ihm so viel mehr darstellt. Er schließt seine Augen. Konzentriert sich nun vollkommen auf seine restlichen Sinne. Er spürt wie der erste Tropfen des flüssigen Goldes in seinem Mund läuft, seine Zunge umspielt und wie ein erfrischender Frühlingsbach nun seine Kehle runterläuft. Er hält inne, genießt den Moment der kleinen Glückseligkeit, versucht sich das Gefühl für immer in sein Gehirn zu brennen. Langsam öffnet er wieder seine Augen, und stellt das Glas vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Er sieht wie sie ihm mit großen verwirrten Augen beobachtet. Ein amüsiert Lächeln umspielt ihre sinnlichen Lippen. Sie gibt ihm einen Klapps auf die Schulter und sagt lachend: „Du Spinner, das ist nur ein Glas Bier". Er grinst sein weltberühmtes Kol-Grinsen, schaut ihr in die Augen und sagt mit bestimmter Stimme: „Es ist vielmehr als das, Bon-Bon. Das ist das erste Bier was ich von dir bekommen habe. Wir machen eindeutig Fortschritte!". Kurz wirkt sie irritiert, bis sie auf einmal los prustet. Sie lacht vom ganzen Herzen. Es erhellt den ganzen Raum. Die Leute um sie herum schauen sie verwirrt an, doch ihr ist es egal. Sie lacht und lacht und mit ihr, sein Herz. In seinen Gedanken macht er wahre Freudensprünge. Er liebt es wenn sie so losgelöst ist und mit ihrer Art den Raum in ihren Bann reißt. Sie kann nicht mehr, fasst sich krümmend vor Lachen an den Bauch. Er beobachtet sie mit einem Lächeln. Schaut auf ihren Bauch und dann zurück auf ihr Gesicht in ihre smaragd-farbenden Augen. In die Augen, die ihm schon beim ersten Anblick fasziniert haben. Um sie herum wird langsam wieder alles still. Sie hat sich nun von ihren Lachkrampf beruhigt und merkt nun wie er sie nachdenklich anschaut. Sie schauen einander an. Bonnies Gesicht wird ernst, ihre grünen Augen verändern sich. Sie werden dunkler. Ein so dunkles braun, dass er sich schon fast selbst in ihnen sehen kann. Auch ihre Haut verändert sich. Ihre bronzeschokoladene Haut wird heller, ändert sich in einem olivenfarbenden Ton. Er blinzelt unsicher was gerade passiert. An der Stelle wo gerade seine Bonnie Bennett herzerwärmend gelacht hat, steht nun ein unbekanntes Mädchen vor seinem geistigen Auge. Sie ist kaum älter als zwanzig, mit dunklen Augen, olivenfarbender Haut. Ihr Haar ist von einem Tuch bedeckt und doch weiß er, dass sie schönes langes, dunkelbraunes Haar haben muss. Er schaut an ihr herab - auf ihre fremdwirkenden Kleider. Sie trägt Sachen, die er nur aus dem Fernseher oder von zu Hause vom Karneval der Kulturen kennt. Er schaut wieder zu ihr hinauf und blickt ihr aufmerksam ins Gesicht. Sie bewegt ihre Lippen, um Wörter einer fremden Sprache Gehör zu verschaffen, ihr Gesicht flehend. Er erkennt die Sprache, hat sie in den letzten Monaten häufig gehört, spricht sie jedoch nicht und trotzdem weiß er, was sie ihm sagen will. Worum sie ihn bittet.

Er weiß nun was er zu tun hat und dennoch fürchtet er sich. Er gehörte nie zu den Leuten, die von Anfang an wussten, wo sie hin wollen und was dafür notwendig ist, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Entscheidungen treffen, setzt ihn unnötig unter Druck. Er lebte lieber so in den Tag hinein. Nun hat er jedoch keine Wahl mehr. Hier geht es um Leben und Tod - um sein Überleben und seinen Tod. Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf, um das Bild des Mädchens los zu werden. Es funktioniert. Er ist wieder im Hier und Jetzt, irgendwo im Nirgendwo, umgeben von Sand und Tod inmitten der gleißenden Mittagssonne. Er hasst es hier. Hier gibt es entweder grelles Sonnenlicht oder verschluckende Finsternis. Kein Gefühl von Geborgenheit; nur Leere, die klagend über den Schlachtfeldern hängt und auf einem wartet.

Er schaut den jungen Soldaten der feindlichen Miliz in die Augen. Nimmt ihn nun zum ersten Mal richtig war. Er erkennt den gleichen Widerwillen gar Ekel in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Kol wundert sich, „sollte es nicht der Vorteil des feindlichen Kämpfers sein, dass er von hier ist? Es ist sein zu Hause. Der Junge ist hier aufgewachsen. Er müsste diese Hölle gewöhnt sein. Aber geht das überhaupt?" Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers gibt Kol die Antwort auf seine Frage. Es wirkt gequält, müde und entmutigt. Scheinbar ist es unmöglich, sich jemals an so etwas zu gewöhnen. Diese Erkenntnis lässt etwas in ihm zusammenbrechen. Es ist die Hoffnung, diesen menschenverachtenden Ort nochmal lebendig zu entkommen.

Ein Klicken holt ihn wieder zurück ins hier und jetzt. Es ist sein Finger am Abdruck seiner Waffe. Sein Gegenüber verändert sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er hat das Geräusch auch gehört und weiß was es bedeutet. Sie starren sich ängstlich an. Die nächste Sekunde entscheidet, wie es für sie ausgeht. Haben sie überhaupt eine Wahl. Hatten sie überhaupt je wirklich eine Wahl gehabt? Kol sieht wieder das unbekannte Mädchen, jetzt jedoch genau neben den jungen Soldaten stehen. Ihre Lippen die gleichen flehenden Wörter formend wie zuvor. Kol nickt. Er will nur noch raus aus dieser unbequemen Situation, endlich nach Hause zu Bonnie. Er atmet tief ein...

* * *

Eine Sommerbrise weht durch das geöffnete Fenster am Glockenspiel vorbei und lässt den Wind seine Hymne singen. Spielend zieht die Brise weiter sanft ihre Bahn in Richtung der beiden fast schlafenden Körper und lässt die Blätter die Areca-Palme neben dem Bett des Päarchen leicht bewegen. Sie lauschen entspannt dem Glockenspiel gemischt mit Vogelgezwitscher und der Hektik auf den Straßen. Sie blinzeln kurz, um ihr Reich im warmen Sonnenlicht gebadet vorzufinden. Bevor seine Augen wieder schläfrig zu fallen, gibt er ihr noch einen letzten zärtlichen Kuss auf ihr linkes Schulterblatt. Sie begrüßt diese Geste und schenkt ihm zur Belohnung ein kleines Lächeln, das sie wie ein Engel erscheinen lässt. Er zieht sie noch ein Stück mehr an sich, inhaliert nochmal ihren Duft von frisch gewaschenem Haar und Frühling und schließt zufrieden seine Augen. Er weiß, er ist zu Hause - in seinem eigenem, kleinem Paradies.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Vampire diaries.


	2. Chapter 2 - part 1

Der Klang des Windspiels weckt sie aus ihrem Traum. Sie blinzelt verschlafen um sich herum, eine Hand dabei automatisch nach ihm suchend über das Bett tastend. Ihr ist etwas frisch und gegen etwas wärmende Körpernähe hätte sie jetzt nicht auszusetzten; doch der Platz neben ihr ist kalt. Sie runzelt ihre Stirn. Einen kurzen Moment ist sie verwirrt, dann fällt es ihr wieder ein. Er ist nicht hier. War nie hier. Sie ist allein und er im Krieg. Ein kalter Schauer läuft ihr üben den Rücken. Auch nach zweieinhalb Monaten fühlt es sich falsch an. Als ob ein Teil von ihr fehlt. Ihr Herz beginnt zu rasen – ihr wird schlecht. Um dagegen anzukämpfen zählt sie langsam bis zehn. Es ist die Sorge die ihr seid Kols Abschied zu schaffen macht. Von der Übelkeit in die harte Realität zurückgeholt, öffnet sie nun notgedrungen ihre Augen, um von den letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Tages geblendet zu werden. Die Sonne hat das Zimmer in einen warmen gelb- orange-Ton gedrängt und verrät ihr so, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis sich die Sonne ganz hinter dem Horizont versteckt. Sie muss auf dem frühen Nachmittag eingeschlafen sein. In letzter Zeit fühlt sie sich häufig müde und kaputt.

Sie richtet sich vorsichtig auf, denn sie weiß wenn sie sich jetzt zu schnell bewegt schafft sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig ins Badezimmer. _Fünf-ausatmen-langsam wieder einatmen- Sechs-ausatmen-einatmen-Sieben_. Sie steht jetzt vor ihrem Bett. - _Acht_- sie versucht den Würgereiz nochmal zu unterdrückt,-_neun_- Sie rennt los ins Badezimmer und schafft es noch rechtzeitig den Toilettendeckel anzuheben, bevor sie ihren Margeninhalt in die Porzellanschüssel erbricht. Nachdem sich ihr Margen ein letztes Mal zusammenkrampft, streicht sie sich erschöpft über ihr Gesicht. Bonnies Körper ist schweißgebadet, ihr Herz schlägt in ihrem Brustkorb immer noch wie verrückt, verliert aber langsam am Tempo. _Zehn – _sie atmet aus und vorsichtig wieder ein. Sie stemmt sich erschöpft mit einer Hand von der Toilette auf und betätigt mit der Anderen die Toilettenspülung. Sie bewegt sich tranceartig rüber zum Waschbecken, lässt das kalte Wasser minutenlang über ihre Hände fließen, bevor sie sich motivieren kann, ein Schluck Wasser zunehmen um ihren Mund auszuspülen. Es tut gut – der widerliche Geschmack ist weg. Stumm nimmt sie anschließend ihre Zahnbürste aus dem Badschrank, putzt sich mechanisch die Zähne und schaut sich im Spiegel an. Ihr sonst so schöner, schokoladiger Teint wirkt blass. Generell sieht sie etwas kränklich aus, findet sie. Dazu hat sie auch noch etwas abgenommen – was ihre Wangenknochen schmaler wirken lässt. Sie kommt zum Entschluss, dass sie zum Arzt gehen sollte. Früher empfand sie es als schöne Vorstellung, nicht wie normal ihren Schweinehund überwinden zu müssen um abzunehmen, sondern stress-bedingt an Gewicht zu verlieren. Heute weiß sie, dass daran nichts gesund sein kann und empfindet es als lästigen Nebeneffekt von Kols Abwesenheit.

Fluchend verlässt sie das Bad, greift zu ihrem Telefon und wartet auf die Stimme, die sie jetzt brauch. Sie weiß, dass sie die Wahrheit nicht mehr länger verdrängen kann und den Tatsachen ins Gesicht schauen muss. Das mulmige Gefühl nagt schon seit geraumer Zeit an ihr und lässt sie nicht mehr los. „Hey Bon-Bon, was gibt's?", hört sie Carolines aufgeweckte Stimme am anderen Ende des Telefons sprechen. „Hey Care, magst du vielleicht rüberkommen? Kann dir auch schlechten Rotwein, Schokolade und billige Tiefkühlpizza anbieten?", hört sie sich antworten. Sie kennt die Antwort ihrer besten Freundin, bevor diese überhaupt antworten kann. „Ja klar, schlechten Rotwein und deine Gesellschaft kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen. Ich bin in einer Viertelstunde bei dir." Sie weiß, dass Caroline sie sofort durchschaut hat. Eine Viertelstunde ist nicht das normale Zeitlimit das sich Caroline Forbes setzt um irgendwo aufzutauchen. Eine Viertelstunde bedeutet Notfall. Aber das bedeutet Rotwein, Schokolade und Tiefkühlpizza auch. Die Vorteile einer langen Mädels-Freundschaft, man liest zwischen den Zeilen! „Und hey Care, mhmm, könntest du mir vielleicht noch einen Gefallen tun?", fragt sie zögerlich.

Fünfzehn Minuten später hört sie den Schlüssel in ihrer Haustür drehen und anschließend die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen. Die Schritte des Besuchers hallen in der ansonsten ruhigen drei-Zimmer-Wohnung und enden am Eingang zum Wohnzimmer, wo Bonnie seit dem Telefonat sich unter einen Berg Decken versteckt hat. Sie weiß sofort, dass nun ihr schlechtes Gewissen in Form von Caroline hereinkommt. „Hey Care, danke dass du rübergekommen bist.", sagt sie während ihre beste Freundin mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln sich zu ihr auf die Couch setzt. „Hey Bonnie-Bär", sagt Caroline ruhig „Ich hab dir noch 'ne extra Packung Ben & Jerrys, Chips und The Notebook mitgebracht. Ich denke, heute ist einer dieser Tage, an dem wir uns einen schönen Film verdient haben", spricht ihre blonde Freundin weiter, während sie Bonnie spielerisch in die Schultern stupst. Care's Worte erzielen ihren erwarteten Zweck. Auf Bonnies Gesicht spiegelt sich nun ein echtes Lächeln wieder. Amüsiert schüttelt Bonnie den Kopf und beobachtet wir ihre beste Freundin ihren Einkauf auspackt. Als Caroline auf den Grund ihrer Tasche ankommt und nun ein kleines Päckchen in ihrer Hand hält, weicht das Lächeln auf Bonnies Gesicht jedoch sofort wieder. Caroline, die Bonnies zögernden Blick gesehnt hat, spricht in einem aufbauenden Ton zu ihr: „Hey Bon, ich weiß du willst das nicht wirklich machen, aber wie de Balzac schon gesagt hat, _Gewissheit ist die Grundlage, nach der die menschlichen Gefühle verlangen_. Du solltest es jetzt tun und nicht weiter herauszögern. Nutz deine Chance auf Gewissheit!"

* * *

Gleich sind sie da. Dies ist ihre letzte Chance nach links auf das Fenster zu schauen. Sie weiß, dass er ihr was sagen will. Er hat es schon ein paar Mal versucht, doch immer kam was dazwischen. So als ob es nicht sein sollte. Als ob SIE nicht sein sollten. Sie plabbert weiter vor sich hin. Ooh Gott sie kommt sich so dumm vor. Aber was soll sie denn sonst tun. Mittlerweile müsste doch jeder wissen, dass sie auf ihn steht. Die kühle Schulter und das unschuldige Geflirte mit anderen – Warm up, die Zankerein und bissigen Kommentare zwischen ihnen, Training. Was folgt ist nur noch das Spiel und das Finale. Ein Unentschieden wird's nicht geben. Ihr Herz hat sie ja eh schon verloren und wie es aussieht auch ihren Verstand. Seit einem Jahr steht Bonnie auf ihn. Seit sie Kol das erste Mal gesehen hat, kommt sie nicht mehr von ihm los. Seit einem Jahr versucht sie ihn aus den Weg zu gehen, was wirklich nicht leicht ist an einer so kleinen Schule wie der Mystics Falls High. Seit genau der gleichen Zeit, stellt sie sich vor, wie es wäre mit ihm. Seit drei Wochen hat sie nun die Chance es rauszufinden und doch ist es nun das erste Mal das sie länger als fünf Minuten alleine sind, ohne dass irgendjemand dazwischen funkt. Der Bus hält an. Sie sind da. Sie steht wie in Trance von ihren Platz auf – unsicher was sie denn sonst tun soll und steigt aus. Kol dicht hinter ihr. Eine kühle Herbstbrise schlägt ihnen entgegen. Sie kann hören wir die Bustüren sich schließen. Gleich wird er los fahren und mit ihr die Gewissheit. „Vielleicht kann sie ja auch von hier draußen sehen was er an die Busfensterscheibe geschrieben hat?", denkt sie sich und dreht sich nochmal unauffällig um. Was sie sieht, ist der Bus wie er wegfährt. Sie hat zu lang gezögert.

* * *

Diesmal gibt es kein „zu lang". Diesmal kommt die Wahrheit ans Licht, ob sie will oder nicht. Sie nimmt die Packung aus Carolines Hand, ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Bon mach dir keinen Kopf. Egal was passiert - Ich bin hier! Bei dir!", hört sie Caroline noch sagen, während sie sich in Richtung Badezimmer begibt.


End file.
